Kaiden Yarborough
Kaiden Yarborough is sexy yes? He has those nice abs, and the nice...yes yes? History ''Well....now that the awkward bit is over'...''Kaiden attended Hogwarts in his first year whenre he met such friends as Mika Johanson, and West Odessa, among others. He was sorted into Hufflepuff, MUCH to his disappointment. The Sorting Hat may have sorted him into the house out of spite, or because it saw something in him that hadn't yet shown through. After a fairly uneventful year, for him at least, he went home to America. The boy did not return to Hogwarts for his second year, but instead attended Salem Academy since his family felt that Hogwarts was too far away. After a miserable, year at the school in America, Kaiden's parents decided to send him back to Hogwarts. They did this even after the events that had occurred at the school the year before. Kaiden though, was happy to be back at school with his friends he had missed, especially his best friend, Mika. They only good thing about the prior year was it sparked the boy's interest in brooms and flying, which led to him trying out for quidditch. The third year made the team, and ended up being the top chaser that term. That next summer, Kaiden and Mika had an awkward trip to Diagon Alley where he bought the girl a pair of pygmy puffs as an early birthday present. That awkwardness continued on in their relationship through out the entire school year, and it is entirely possible that the entire school knew about their weirdness, and the fact that Kaiden had developed feeling for the sometimes pink haired girl. Their year involved an awkward Divinations lesson where Kaiden accidentally played footsies with Marcus Branxton, a poor excuse of a birthday date to Madame Puddifoots, a few instances of face licking (Which didn't go well, so don't do that yeah?). There was a kiss, being told the girl liked someone else, Kaiden telling that someone else, working things out and dating, and jealousy, and breaking up. Kaiden's forth year was more than just his relationship with Miks. He tried out and made the quidditch team once more. During a practice just before the first match of the season, Kaiden was knocked from his broom and had to miss his first match. The rocky start was just a lead up to disappointing quidditch season for the boy. Just days after arriving home for the summer after his fourth year, Kaiden was involved in a car crash that killed his Uncle and Cousin and left him in the hospital for the summer. Returning to school, Kaiden found dealing with the events of the summer difficult to deal with. He even panicked before his first quidditch match and wasn't able to play. He did manage to successfully compete in the European Bureau of Wizarding Education Quiz Bowl Scholarship Competition, along side Alice Fischer. Having a rough year, Kaiden had to rely heavily on his friends Ella, Alec, Minnie and Wade. Thanks to a Boggart inspired nightmare at the end of the year, Kaiden and Mika had an encounter in which they well, began to make up. Recently (As in the summer before his sixth year), Kaiden's parents decided that it would be better on the family and most importantly, Kaiden himself, if they moved to the United Kingdom, and away from any reminders of the accident from the year before. The boy was sent on ahead, and he had an awkward run in with Mika in which they were stuck on a plane beside each other for several hours. He also received a surprise in the form of being asked to be the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, a role which he reluctantly accepted. The sixth year quidditch captain found himself swamped with his new responsibilities, and spent a large portion of his time with his team, practicing, and going over rosters, and just thinking things over. Through a lot of hard work Kaiden did lead his team to victory, defending their claim on the quidditch cup, even if the win didn't feel right. Being the quidditch captain brought other unforeseen problems to the boy's life. Such getting him and his girlfriend talked about in the school's gossip rag, The Aparecium, causing some slight problems for them. All in all though, it was a successful year. The Seventh Year found his 'Captain' Badge taken away to be shortly replaced by a Prefects badge that same term. He was always very busy with rounds and duties and was hardly ever seen outside of classes and other official Prefect Business. After graduation Kaiden applied for admittance to the Wizarding University schools and was accepted as an oncumming fall student. That fall however, there were complications with his relationship with longtime Amelia Johanson, as neither had time for the other. Because of this she broke up with him. Schooling Kaiden Yarborough attended Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft of Wizardry for his first year, he then transfered to Salem Academy where he only stayed a year before transfering back to Hogwarts Academy. This elated him, and was a bit shocking as some of his former friends didn't look as they had when he left them for that one year. Kaiden is currently attending Wizarding University (Ambleside Campus) with a predilection for Broom Development and an emphasis on Games and Sports. Relationships Amelia Kaikoura Johanson Also known as "Mika" was Kaiden's best friend in first year, she was one of the only people that knew he was leaving Hogwarts in his second year. This was of course sad for the two as they had grown rather close, still, when Kaiden returned in his third year Amelia was very excited to see her friend. To the point where she ran and hugged him in the middle of the start of term feast. Kaiden developed feelings for Amelia sometime around the end of their third year, she wasn't aware of them at third. He later acted on those feelings when visiting Amelia over Christmas break the feelings though reciprocated were confusingly expressed and he refused to talk to Amelia for sometime afterword. As he had assumed she had told him that she didn't like him, when she said she was confused because she had been trying not to like him. She finally expressed her feelings to her then estranged friend around Valentines day of the same school year. When he arrived and agreed to talk to her she eventually decided to "show" what she had meant to say before and kissed him in the tree-house, the two later dated until the summer of the same year. As she had been told that she might be sent back to Melbourne Australia depending on her parents work, she didn't end up leaving however. This unfortunately was the summer of the car crash and she felt responsible for him being reckless. The two stayed separated for a year, however they talked a few times and she admitted at the Halloween party that she till liked him. The two stayed separated until the next year when the train came around where they talked and began dating once again and continued dating until September 2084. West Odessa Category:Hogwarts Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2084 Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Quidditch Category:Salem Alumni Category:Characters Category:Muggleborn Category:Prefects Category:Alumni